


Autumn dream

by Keisuke_AKM



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), Fruits Basket Another
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Not Beta Read, Set between the end of fruits basket and fruits basket another current course, english isn't my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keisuke_AKM/pseuds/Keisuke_AKM
Summary: Akito woke up a morning and realize the chance she has to be given another chance with family.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Autumn dream

She slowly opened her eyes, waking up from that dream that was more of a memory of the past. The time when spirits and ghosts were ruling her reason for living, a time where ‘Akito’ was nothing but another Sohma cursed by the spirit of a lonely god who couldn’t accept that everything had ended.

She straightened her back and passed a hand on her face, wanting to forget that feeling of emptiness she was always feeling when remembering the childhood she never had. She heard a faint and peaceful breathing noise and she looked down at Shiki who was sleeping between his two parents. He had a smile in his sleep and he was holding his father's hand in his sleep, she noticed that his other hand had been holding hers before she removed it. The whole scene made her heart flutter and that emptiness in her guts was filled by joy and bliss.

She lied down and passed her fingers in her son's hair, not knowing about the faint blush on her cheeks caused by this image of joy. She was so happy that she wanted to cry, she felt she deserved none of this and yet, she would fight against anybody who would take away this felicity that was given to her. She may have been used to being possessed by the spirit of a god, but never before he left she felt she was in heaven.

Shiki made a little noise as she caressed with the tip of her finger his cheek and in his sleep, he tried to remove it before rubbing his nose with his little hand. The gesture made her chuckle softly. She looked at her sleeping child for a few seconds before rolling her eyes aside to stare at her husband. At Shiki’s difference, who was sleeping like a log with a big smile, Shigure was sleeping with a serious expression, almost like a warrior ready to wake up at first odd sound and throwing himself at an enemy with sword in hand. Strangely, him being like that when sleeping made her feel safe. She knew whatever will happen in future, he will always protect her and his son.

And, ah, the way his hair was falling on his closed eyelids, the rhythm of his deep breathing and the way he was sleeping on his side, as for hiding his precious family and giving them safety in his arms. How he was letting his child holding his hand in his sleep, how this serious and grave expression he had when sleeping was different from his stupid face when awake.

She remembered from the time she was still little and that she had once surprised him napping on the garden porch, book open on his chest. He had been looking as peaceful as Shiki. She wondered then, since when did he start to have this guarded expression when sleeping. She didn’t have the time to think more about it, startled by the man slowly waking up, blinking slowly and making a throaty and tired sound. She couldn’t hold back another faint giggle at this. He was just so adorable when waking up and she didn’t often have the chance to see it.

“Hm…Already up?” he said in a voice still rough, he wasn’t completely up yet. Akito put her finger on her mouth and she whispered “Shh…he is still sleeping.” He blinked before they both looked down on their offspring sleeping. He had opened his mouth now and she wiped off with her thumb some saliva that was threatening to drop out. “He is so cute…” she said, still whispering “Look how he is holding your hand.” At this, Shigure moved his head and stared at how his son was grabbing his hand with his little fingers. Akito could see in his eyes a shining affection. “Adorable…” he answered.

They were still staring at Shiki when he yawned awake, chuckling when he rubbed his unfocused eyes and kissing his head when he gasped when he noticed his parents watching him. He was blushing “you… You should have woke me up” he stammered, embarrassed. “Haw, no way Shii-chan, you were so cute, we couldn’t do it, right Akito” she nodded, still smiling and she slid a lock of her son's hair behind his ear.

Shigure was the first to get out of the futon, stretching his arms and yawning, Akito soon rejoined him and took off her wardrobe a random dress before changing while the boys were tidying the futon in a corner of the room. She could hear their talk and their laugh echoing from where she was. His house was so lively and because of what she dreamed today, she couldn’t help but compare with the constant pression of silence that used to haunt this place. Time where all the sounds she had were Yuki’s coughs, maids’ whispers and Ren’s screams.

She was brushing her hair when she heard the door open and felt somebody hugging suddenly her waist. She looked down on Shiki who was already changed. She put the brush down and hugged her son back, carrying him in her arms. Shiki snuggled his head in her shoulder and she walked, holding him, to the living room. Somebody already gave Shigure his newspaper maids who were preparing the table. “Oh, Akito-san, Shiki-kun, hello, did you sleep well?”

Shiki looked up and nodded, smiling timidly to the woman. Akito put him down and he climbed on Shigure’s laps. The man put his newspaper down and patted his son's head “Oh? What did you dream about Shii-chan? Wanna tell daddy?” Shiki glanced at the maids who served the tea and smiled at him. He looked back to his dad and he blushed again “I was with mom and dad and we were going to watch a movie” he started, frowning in thought and trying to remember what his dream was about. “But, there was no movie and then we- we were in a circus but it wasn’t animal that mama was taming, it was flying eggplants” Both of his parents were looking at him with amusement mixed with curiosity “And you dad, you were toma… tomatoes magician”

“Tomatoes magician? My, Shi-chan, you have such a great imagination, I’m proud of you” he laughed joyfully and hugged his son, rubbing his cheek against the top of his head. Shiki tried to push his father's head away “And you Shigure, what did you dream about, you were all serious” said Akito, thanking a maid for the tea and preparing her chopsticks to dig in the rice. She glanced at Shiki who was struggling at holding his. Shigure gently showed him how to hold it but it was hard for the kid, the sticks were too long for his fingers.

“What I dreamed about…” he repeated, trying to remember “I think I was with Aaya and Haa-san, we were back in high school and we had a competition” Shiki was looking at him with big eyes, more interested by what his father was saying than the rice in his bowl. “Yeah, and Aaya and me made a bet and daddy won because he is really, really good at running.” He smiled proudly. Shiki gasped in joy at how strong was his father. Akito remembered this happening and that it ended differently. “Ah? Really, if I remember well, you didn’t participate in the competition and your team lost” she said and Shigure whined “Akito-saan, don’t say that in front of Shiki” he pouted.

“Mom!” Shiki called, he already abandoned his chopsticks and was eating his rice with a spoon, she made a mental note to buy some chopsticks helper for Shiki. “Yeah treasure?” she smiled, holding back the desire to snuggle his cute and round head with her hands. “Mom, what did you dream about?” She blinked, her smile going straight.  _ What did she dream about? _

She dreamed about the quiet breakfast where Yuki was shivering just next to her, trying to hold back coughs that were itching his throat. She dreamed about a black world where she felt she wasn’t needed, she dreamed about looking by the window children playing outside with leaves during fall and snow during winter. She dreamed about playing alone with balls, next to Yuki who was deathly sick. She dreamed about herself saying mean words to the child, clearly in an aim to place him inferior to her, so she could fool herself that she was important. She dreamed about a childhood she never had and that she stole from other people.

“Ah…I don’t remember” she said, looking away. Shiki tilted his head but didn’t try to peer, however, she was aware Shigure was staring at her and that he probably already knew she was lying. He looked by the window and said “Ah, look like we have leaves in the garden, we should take care of it after breakfast, what do you think, Shii-chan?”

“It’s alright, we can ask the cleaner to do it” answered Akito, swallowing her roasted mackerel. “Buut, Akito-saan, I wanna play with leaves with Shii-chan” he laughed. Shiki looked at his father with huge hope when he talked about playing with him. “Mommy should come play with us, don’t you think Shii-chan?” added Shigure smiling and knowing Akito couldn’t refuse anything if Shiki asked for it. And, indeed, Shiki was staring at him, nodding vividly. She sighed “I guess we can’t help it then, but before, you need to finish your bowl, okay Shiki?” She had an affectionate chuckle when the kid dug quickly his rice to finish it and be able to play with his parents. Shigure had to stop him to tell him to eat at his pace, rubbing his back. “We will play but don’t get yourself sick, Shii-chan” he said with amusement. “Plus look, mama and papa didn’t finish eating yet” Shiki blinked and noticed Akito’s plate full of fish and Shigure’s bowl of rice mixed with egg only half eaten.

“We will play once the table is cleaned, promise” she said, caressing his head. He nodded and continued to eat, still quicker than he usually does but slower than before. “After playing, let’s have a bath together, it has been so long since last time” Shigure proposed, looking at his son who was sitting on his lap with a grain of rice on the corner of his mouth. Akito looked at them and burned this image in her mind with red-hot iron, so it would never disappear.

Maids came later to clean the table and Shigure put his newspaper away, saying he will read it later. Shiki walked, excited, to the gekkan to get his shoes. Akito was stepping to follow him but a hand took her and before she had the time to react, Shigure waltzed her around, wrapping his arms around the little of her back “Wh-what’s that!” she said, surprised and embarrassed and then she realized. He had seen her earlier being sad when dreams have been brought into discussion and he was giving her comfort. She blushed happily and moved her hands on his back and hugged him.

His hugs weren’t like back in time, where he was holding her and waiting for her to cry out her resentment and sadness. Where she had the impression he was acting out of his role as the dog for the god. No, his hugs were warm, full of love and saying ‘I’m here for you and I will never leave you alone’ and she felt safe and loved. It was from Shigure Sohma to Akito Sohma. It was true, it was genuine and she would never doubt about this warmness he was giving her. She let her head fall on his shoulder, closing her eyes. “…I’m fine, I just remembered something from the past but…I’m fine, for real, I am” she said, looking up, she blushed at his stare before moving away from his hold.

“Anyway…Shiki is waiting for us, so let’s go” she said and rejoined her son in the gekkan. She was him struggling with his shoes. “Do you need help?” she asked, bending down. Shiki nodded quietly “I don’t remember how to tie it…” he explained with a faint voice “Dad showed me but I don’t remember…Sorry” She smiled. “It’s alright Shiki, look, mommy will show you again” she kneeled down and told him the nursery rhyme Tohru taught her, about rabbit in the field and going around tree and in its rabbit hole. Shiki listened with attention and thanked her to show him. She looked at him tying his other shoe, repeating the rhyme. He was slower than Akito and clumsier. She congratulated him and kissed his head when he succeeded to tie it. He laughed gladly and fell in his mother's arms. She smiled and gave him all love and caresses that she never received when she was young. She loved Shiki so much, she would never forgive herself if he was to suffer from lack of affection.

From the corner of her eyes she noticed Shigure who was watching them. She knew he was doing like she did earlier, carving in his mind's images that will never disappear, images of happiness with the two people he loved the most in the world. Shiki noticed his dad and ran at him to show how he did his laces by himself. Shigure congratulated him and carried him on his shoulders. “Akito, can you take my shoes, I’ll put them on the porch” she didn’t have the time to answer that he was already gone. She breathed out a chuckle and took the shoes before walking outside in the garden.

Shigure was sitting on the porch, tickling a laughing Shiki who was trying to get out of his grasp. The boy saw her mother and called for help “Mom!! Please! Help!” he said between two loud laughs and when she pulled him out of his father's hands after handing him his shoes, Shiki went and snuggled in his mother’s arms, not without glancing at his dad, visibly sulking. Akito wondered if she should take the camera and film all on it, it didn’t seem like a bad idea however, Shigure came and gave her a rake. She blinked, confused “Uh?”

“Let’s start playing” he smiled and Akito didn’t understand how cleaning the garden was funny. She let Shiki slide down on the ground. “What do you mean ‘playing’?” she had a tight smile and Shigure puffed “We are going to make leaves mountains, so we need to gather all of it in a same spot~” She blinked again, feeling she have been tricked when she felt Shiki pull on her skirt. They exchanged a glance and Akito softened. “Let’s go Shiki” she said gently and Shiki gasped in joy and took a handful of leaves and ran to his father, putting the leaves in a pile Shigure already started to do.

She looked at her rake, it was the first time she would use it. She looked at Shigure moves and imitated it. It was strange, even in the house, it was always the maids who cleaned. The first time she touched a broom, it was when she was visiting Tohru and Kyo’s house with Shigure, when she wanted to help the girl. It was years ago, way before she was pregnant with Shiki.

She raked the maple leaves and brought it to the little mountain he did. She imagined how huge it would be once with all the leaves on the ground. She glanced at Shiki running between the pile and the spot where many leaves were wandering around, he looked like he was having fun and it was enough for Akito to be satisfied and thinking it was worth it. He suddenly stopped and crouched down to pick up an orange leaf. He studied it in the sunlight and then, rushed to her side “Mom, look '' he said, showing the leaf as if he was showing a golden nugget. She let the rake fall on the ground and kneeled down to watch the burning leaf. He gave it to her “It’s for you mom.”

She blinked out of confusion before taking it and thanking him with a smile “It’s beautiful, I’ll take great care of it” Shiki blushed in joy and she hugged him. The child was so happy to make his mother smile and after that hug, he went back to gather the leaves. Akito stared at him and then looked down on the leaf. It was marvelous, the colors were like fire and she decided she will keep it under protection and put it next to the family photo on her desk in her and Shigure’s office.

It took them more than an hour to clean the garden and Akito with Shiki stared at the pile of leaves in wonder. “We did a good job, didn’t we?” Said proudly Shigure, placing his hand on Akito’s waist and bringing her against him. “I didn’t expect that it would be so much…” she said, still watching the orange pile. A tug on her skirt caught her attention and she looked down on Shiki. She smiled and carried him in her arms, the kid whispered in her ear “Mom, I need to find a leaf for dad too, can you help me?” he asked, looking at her with big and innocent eyes. She nodded and looked at Shiki’s face lightening into a smile, his eyes shining.

She put him down and they both walked to the pile, in search for a pretty leaf to match with hers. However, before they had the time to get close, Shigure jumped in as if it was a pool and all the leaves they passed the past hour to clean were now flying around. If it wasn’t for Shiki, Akito would have already jumped in so she could strangle him. His head emerged out from the pile of red leaves, smiling stupidly. It has been so long since she didn’t have a death urge like this one.

Shigure was smiling at Shiki “Com’on, join daddy, it’s funny!” the child opened his mouth and looked at his father, then his mother and after his father to glance one last time to his mother. Akito sighed and moved her chin, giving him a little giggle as she shrugged and then, Shiki rejoined his dad into that bath of leaves. However, he was smaller and his whole body disappeared into it. Shigure blinked, a confused expression on his face “Shii-chan?” he called, his head moving, searching for his son under the leaves. It alerted Akito who walked into the orange heap. “Shiki?!” she called too, worried.

The child's head popped out suddenly and he rushed to his mom's side “Look, I found it” he said, showing a leaf that was matching hers. She sighed out of relief “Shii-chan, don’t scare mommy and daddy like that.” Said Shigure, placing his hands under his armpits and raising him up in the air. Shiki giggled and when his father put him down, he showed him the leaf he picked in the pile “Oh? For me?” Shiki nodded. “Thank you Shii-chan” he took it and smiled. “That was why you disappeared earlier, to find for dad a pretty leaf?” the kid nodded again, shier. Shigure’s smile was tender, affectionate. “Thank you Shiki-chan, I’ll take care of it.”

Akito just stared. She didn’t know why, but the vision in front of her was making her an emotional wreck internally. Things like playing with her family, waking up together, eating and talking warmly during breakfast, talking about what she dreamed, cleaning together, receiving gift as simple as a maple leaf and then, being worried over somebody we love dearly, all of it, she never experienced it before Shiki arrived in her life and she was suddenly so grateful that she was Shigure’s son mother, that she have been allowed this happiness even after everything she done, all the pain and the hurt she caused. But also, she wondered, why fate was giving her this chance to be happy, to catch up with everything she missed in her childhood and discovering the joy to be loved for who she was. As a wife, as a mother, as Akito.

“Hey, Akito, come here!” called Shigure, looking up and giving her his hand, inviting her to join him and Shiki. Probably he saw through her internal turmoil. She stared at it for two complete seconds before taking it and having Shigure pull her against him and Shiki, making her fall in the pile of dead leaves. And then, there was a rain of leaves surrounding them. Shiki and Akito looked in wonder while Shigure was looking at their expression.

Surely, Akito will rant afterward, especially when they will have to redo it all and remove all the crumbs of dead leaves off her hair. But for the moment, she was just enjoying the present moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fanfic written following up Yuki's episode. I know it's a week late but aaaah, I really wanted to write about it, especially after having a fragment of her childhood with Yuki and Shigure holding her under the autumn red leaves rain.


End file.
